


Lessons, Quizzes, and Exams.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Looking leads to touching.Kink: MirrorsI made the sequel a second chapter here.Summary:  Crack + Kink + Mirandy + Mirror + Collar + Snoop Dogg + Dogg Pound + Coming OutKinks:  Collars + Mirrors





	1. Lessons, Quizzes, Exam.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whew. After the last one I wrote this one seems rather tame.
> 
> Hahaha. That was the note at the top of this fic and now I have to wonder what the heck I wrote before this one. lol.

**_Lessons, Quizzes, Exam_**  
  
Miranda stalked into the closet only to be stopped at the first rack by voices. Her eyebrow disappeared under her forelock of unruly hair as she crept closer to the noise. It was late and she was exasperated that she was back at Runway and frustratingly confused that anyone else was there for that matter. Careful not to let her heels click she crept forward in the half light of the after-hours Closet lighting. She kept her hands out to caress the fabric of clothes as she walked by and to root her in her environment. Catching sight of herself in a mirror made Miranda’s heart race but lead her to the realization that she could be seen by others in the mirror. She stepped aside—halfway into a rack of clothes until she could no longer see herself. As she watched the mirror her eyes focused on what else could be seen there and she realized that she the voices she was hunting are quite close now.  
  
As her eyes adjusted and took in what she was looking at she saw Andy and Nigel. They were sitting and chatting amongst what looked like a run-through. Miranda squinted her eyes. The words of a nasty lecture forming in her throat until she heard Andrea’s laugh. Shifting forward she saw Andrea was only wearing her lingerie. Miranda covered her mouth with her fingertips hoping that they did not hear her gasp. Mesmerized, she stood there for many long moments her eyes tracking up and down Andrea’s fair skin, and the various curves she can see—the nape of her neck, the curve of the tops of her breasts as they plunge into the cups of her blue bra, and the gentle curve of her shoulder as she reached forward to toast with Nigel. Miranda licked her lips as she realized that she would like nothing more than to sink her teeth into Andrea’s soft shoulder.  
  
They seemed so happy together in the middle of the closet that Miranda wanted to be jealous of Nigel. Here he was actually enjoying fashion, sitting with the most beautiful woman, and knocking the wind right out of her sails. The pursuit of perfection in every detail had relentlessly beaten any enjoyment of fashion out of Miranda, and it had been a very long time since she had been able to sit down as they were and enjoy it. It had been an even longer time since she had been able to revel in the joyful companionship of a beautiful creature like Andrea. Had they not stood up and returned to the fashion lessons Miranda may have stepped out of the shadows and impaled them both on any grounds she could fabricate at the spur of the moment.  
  
In a serendipitous moment Nigel said, “No, no. My god. Haven’t you learned anything? That belt does not go with that combination.” He shook his head in tragic disbelief. “Put this on and I’ll explain to you why.” Miranda stopped her forward motion and resumed her observations.  
  
Andrea had held up two belts that were each in the red leather family and gave an obvious shrug as she rolled her eyes. Miranda nearly smiled as she remembered the day that Andrea had referred to the run-through accessories as ‘stuff.’ Anyone else would have been fired, but even then, Miranda had felt drawn toward her young assistant. At the time she had likened it to a cat having a favorite mouse to play with, but in time she had realized that she had genuinely liked the girl for reasons that defied her own demanding logic. Miranda shifted position anxiously as Andrea disappeared. She settled for watching Nigel as he pulled out another dress swung it around a bit and looked off to the side where Andrea must have been. He held it up once more examining it and scrunched up his face before returning it to the rack. He took another for the same kind of appraisal but was interrupted by Andrea’s return.  
  
Miranda’s breath caught as she saw Andrea approach in various garments assembled by Nigel from last month’s issue. The skirt hugged Andrea’s ass as she walked and the see through over shirt flared up a whole new string of imagination in her brain. However, that red belt drew it all together and made Miranda’s heart flutter. A sudden image of the girl’s arms wrapped with the belt behind her and Miranda watching her naked form struggle in the mirror flashed into Miranda’s mind. She wasn’t sure when her thoughts had wandered down this path, but she had long ago accepted her attraction to Andrea. This image however, spoke of something entirely new stirring in her psyche. In the image Miranda was facing a naked Andrea but looking over her shoulder to see the reflection of Andrea’s bound arms in the mirror.   
  
Miranda tilted her head to focus on the image before her. Nigel stood behind Andrea with his hand on her hip as he talked to her in the mirror. They looked the perfect couple for a moment as they studied themselves in the mirror. Then Nigel stepped away leaving only Andrea for Miranda to feast her eyes on. Nigel came back with the other belts and he proceeded to change the belts one at a time and discuss with Andrea why and how each one was different and/or appropriate or not for the outfit she had on. Each time Nigel unbuckled and unwrapped Andrea was a searing vision in Miranda’s brain. This was not the mirror in her daydream, but it was providing a sexy show none-the-less. Miranda wanted it to be her hands wrapping the leather around Andrea’s waist and settling it on her hips. This was a lesson Miranda knew she wanted to give. This was the first step in her being able to wrap that same belt up and around Andrea’s arms.  
  
The voices changed and Miranda snapped out of her musings. The mirror from her daydream had been one in the seldom used upstairs study of her house and her mind had gotten lost as to how and why she could get Andrea there. Her attention recalled to the scene before her she realized that they were preparing to leave. On cat like feet Miranda quickly stole out of the Closet forgetting entirely about the Calvin Klein skirts she had wanted to look at in the first place.  
  
***  
  
For many weeks this went on: Nigel tutoring Andrea in fashion; Miranda watching them; Miranda the next day asking Andrea to bring up some item that had been the subject of the lesson. It was a strange pattern that Miranda liked to push the edges of.  
  
The first morning after Miranda had asked for the red belts. She had then grilled Andrea on the finer points of their differences and even made her try them on with her current outfit and explain why they would or would not work. At first Andrea was taken aback, but as the answers flowed and Miranda did not purse her lips of form any scathingly brutal verbal attacks she relaxed into this strange routine. If she noticed that the items Miranda asked for had always been the subject of the previous lesson, then she never said anything. Miranda was halfway convinced that Andrea was so startled that she barely even made the link in her mind.  
  
After several successful pop quizzes Miranda went down to the closet and added things to the rack that Nigel had set out specifically for these tutoring sessions. Miranda always snickered a little bit as he went through the rack noting various additions to his selections. Of course, he never questioned the silence around him and incorporated these new items into his presentation of the evening.  
  
Many weeks later Miranda caught Nigel on his way down to prepare for the evening. “Nigel?” She cornered him. “I need you to go and meet with Denise over at Michael Korrs. They are having a working dinner meeting to go over my expectations for next month.”  
  
Nigel looked at her aghast. It had been a very long time since he was suddenly sent off on Runway business. It had been even longer since Miranda had used so many words or such a nice tone to give an order. He nodded his head slowly and then cleared his throat. “Yes. Miranda.”  
  
Miranda held out a garment bag. “Take this down to your rack and leave it there. I expect a full report tomorrow.” She held his gaze a long moment daring him to connect the dots, form a theory and rise up to ask her a question.  
  
He reached out and took the bag nodding silently again.  
  
Miranda turned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Andrea had been sent out for a last-minute Starbucks run that frustrated her beyond belief. Miranda was going home any minute and in Andrea’s opinion did not need a fresh hotter than the sun Starbucks for the ride home. Miranda wasn’t even there when she returned to the office and set the coffee on her desk. She was frustrated and late to meet Nigel. It was the only thing she had to look forward to these days. It was still Runway related and her whole life had become Runway, but at least she was learning something and finally beginning to enjoy the fashion that so over populated her life. She was less miserable getting ready for work each day, more comfortable in her skin, and she had begun to appreciate the magazine and all that Miranda had to do in order to make it perfect.  
  
More over Miranda had seemed pleased with her the last few weeks—approving her outfits in an unspoken look and nodding in affirmation when Andrea’s answers were correct for her fashion questions. Andrea enjoyed these side benefits of her tutoring with Nigel more than anything else that had come of it. So, it was with even more exasperation that she heard Miranda call her name as soon as the elevator dinged open. “Andrea.” Miranda said as she approached her. “Take this to Jocelyn. Wait for her answer and then go to Serena. Tell Serena I want a full report in the morning. That’s all.” Miranda swept past her and into her office.  
  
Watching her go with no amount of dread Andrea mourned the loss of her evening with Nigel and having no way to tell him. Cell reception was infamously black in the elevators and the Closet. She hated the idea of him waiting down there, but she knew that if she delayed in following Miranda’s instructions it would be impossible to meet him in the future as she would surely lose her job. Squinting her eyes at the back of Miranda’s head, Andrea swept the package on her desk into her arms and buzzed off. She hoped her speedy delivery would hasten the whole process so that she could catch Nigel and apologize before he left for the evening.  
  
Jocelyn took her sweet time. However, Serena was chipper and easy to find so that Andrea could rush down to the closet. She was only 45 minutes late and she hoped that Nigel had gotten lost in assembling outfits for her. She arrived to the eerily quiet Closet and was disappointed to find no signs of Nigel whatsoever. The area that they normally frequented had lights on, but that was the only indication that he had come and gone at all. In fact, the clothing rack that Nigel usually filled her for her was empty save for one garment bag.  
  
Curious, Andrea approached the lone bag. Never before had Nigel put things in garment bags for her, but then again there had never been just one outfit on the rack either. Andrea looked furtively around the Closet for any chance of being spied on as she ran her hand up and down the outside of the garment bag. Her tactile search for clues on the outside of the bag yielded nothing. Andrea stepped very close to the bag now and tentatively reached up to the zipper pulling it down. The most beautiful blouse and skirt were hung there with a red belt hooked onto the hanger above them. With a gasp, Andrea realized that this was one of the belts from a few weeks ago when Miranda had started quizzing her. It was also the one of the belts that Nigel had gone through a careful explanation of the night before in their lesson in the Closet. Andrea held the belt in her hand and pulled it out from the outfit so that she could run her hand down the length of the red leather. Andrea’s heart sped up as she recalled Miranda watching her as she put on the red belts in her office. She had not dared to look at Miranda at the time but couldn’t help herself from checking her expression in the mirror. She had wanted Miranda to step behind her running her hands over the belt to settle it in place. Andrea had wanted Miranda’s hands to linger there on the red leather and then to drop off and hold her hips. In Andrea’s daydream, she saw Miranda’s face turn and her lips almost touch the shell of her ear as Miranda told her how much she liked this belt.  
  
Feeling desire drench the fabric of her panties, Andrea dropped the belt and shook her head. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to have this daydream. She had accepted long ago that she had fallen head over heels for Miranda, but she guarded herself against traveling that daydreaming road very far or very often. Perplexed Andrea looked at the outfit in front of her again. She looked at the red belt hooked onto the top of the hangers and this time she saw the note. Written on one of Miranda’s poison post it notes it said, “Final Exam. Townhouse. Now.”  
  
It was a good thing the whole outfit was on hangers hooked to the rack in front of her because Andrea gasped and jumped back as if stricken. She looked around waiting for Nigel to step out of the shadows saying that she had been Punk’d.  
  
***  
  
Hands sweaty from nerves, Andrea wiped them on the car seat as Roy pulled up to the townhouse. She gathered up her courage, the book, and the dry cleaning. She didn’t want to think about what could happen if she failed this final exam. She didn’t want to think about the fact that Nigel didn’t answer his phone. She didn’t want to know how Miranda got involved in this. And most of all she did not want to think about how Miranda had found out about the lessons in the first place.  
  
The small weight of the belt on her hips sent a sexual thrill up and down her spine every time she stepped and while it felt delicious she did not think she should be letting herself feel that way as she headed into the dragon’s den. Then again, the dragon had called her and told her to wear this belt. With an extra sway of her hip to draw out the sensations between her legs Andrea set the book down. Entering the closet with the dry cleaning, Andy nearly dropped it all when she saw a garment bag similar to the one that was on the Nigel’s rack in the Closet. Andrea looked around once again sure that she was being secretly filmed and that any moment now she would hear Emily’s harsh laugh as she held onto Serena for balance and enjoyed her trick. Swallowing back a hefty dose of fear, Andrea hung up the dry cleaning and stepped closer to the garment bag. Surely it wasn’t meant for her?  
  
Andrea felt like Alice in Wonderland trapped on the wrong side of the door and faced with the dilemma of eating or drinking and not knowing the outcome. In the end curiosity won out, as it did for Alice. Andrea could only hope that her fate would be less turbulent than Alice’s. Then she recollected that she was probably in the Red Queen’s closet at the moment. Who else was more likely to say off with your head in real life? Why Miranda Priestly, that’s who. Andrea bit her lip uncertain and reached out before she could stop herself and unzipped the garment bag.  
“Upstairs. Study end of the hall. You have a decision to make.”  
  
The garment bag held two outfits: a rather passable selection that had a blue belt hooked at the top and a simply stunning although daringly sexy ensemble that had a red belt hooked at the top of it. Andrea looked down. Luckily enough her black shoes would go well passably with either choice. Andrea somehow sensed that Miranda had been sure of this before putting or having someone put this garment bag in her closet. Andrea wondered what all of this meant. The first outfit hearkened back to the cerulean speech and her early days as a fashion disaster at Runway. The second outfit linked her to the red belt fantasy and continued the decidedly sexy theme running in Andrea’s head.  
  
The card said she had a decision to make. Was the decision red leather/sex or blue/passability? Was her only other choice to walk out and pretend to not have seen her options?  
  
Andrea had never understood why walk in closets had locks on them. She had often wished that the lock was from the other side and that she could lock the twins in the closet. They had pranked her quite severely the first year she worked for Miranda. As time wore on, they grew bored of her foiling their plans and left her alone. Now Andrea was thankful that the lock was from the inside as she stripped out of her clothes and put on her chosen garments.  
  
Life altering decision made by the choice of a belt.  
  
Andrea hung her original outfit on the hangers in the bag and wondered when her life had become a series of surreal decisions that lead her on an ever changing and never ending labrynthian path. This thought lead her to thinking of David Bowie instead of Alice in Wonderland and she stifled a snorted laugh as she ascended the stairs.  
  
The study door was wide open and she stepped in. A mirror across the way was under good light. Taking a look around to be sure she was still alone, Andrea stepped across to look at herself in the mirror. Smoothing her outfit and making sure it fit right Andrea looked up to see the image of Miranda behind her in the mirror. Miranda’s hands snaked around her waist settling the belt and running her fingers along Andrea’s body over the sheer fabric. Andrea gasped as she realized it was her imagination getting the better of her. She looked around the room once more not seeing Miranda. There was a very large and accommodating couch not far from the mirror and Andy wondered if she should go sit on it to wait for Miranda. Taking one last look in the mirror, Andrea closed her eyes as she saw reflected Miranda approaching from behind.  
  
Andrea wasn’t sure if counting to 50 would be enough, but she really didn’t want to have to go all the way to 100. She desperately wanted to not be haunted by false visions of Miranda touching her while in Miranda’s house, wearing clothes specifically chosen for her by Miranda.  
  
The real heat and weight of Miranda’s hands on her waist snapped Andrea’s eyes open and forced the air out of her lungs in a whimper. In the mirror their eyes locked. Andrea felt her pulse heavy and throbbing between her legs. Miranda’s hands moved on the belt caressing it and teasing her fingertips along Andrea’s body. In the mirror they both watched Miranda’s hands on the belt. They watched the rise and fall of Andrea’s chest as she breathed in and out. They looked at the faces of the other each watching in the mirror. The reflection joined them as much as the physical heat of their touch joined them. Miranda turned and spoke in Andrea’s ear. The heat of her breath caressing the sensitive shell of her ear. “I love this belt, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea felt a jolt of electricity the likes of which she had never dared to dream about course through her body. “I’m glad, Miranda.” It was all that Andrea could get out of her dry mouth, but from Miranda’s predatory smile it seemed to be the right thing to say.  
  
“Would you let me see you in just the belt, Andrea?” Her lips brushed the skin of her ear then and she was sure that they planted a gentle kiss just behind her ear. Andrea’s eyes flew open wanting to see this, wanting to know if it was real, wanting to see Miranda as Miranda was seeing her.  
  
Miranda stood behind Andrea. Her smooth pale hands were on the breasts of Andrea’s shirt now. Her face tucked just over Andrea’s shoulder. Her eyes locked on Andrea’s in a penetrating stare. Andrea nodded. Her eyes flickered from Miranda’s hands deftly unbuttoning the blouse to Miranda’s face. Andrea felt another jolt of electricity surge through her as she watched how intently Miranda was studying her in the mirror. The straps of her bra were lowered down and the hooks undone. Miranda’s hands barely touched her as they lowered the bra to the floor. Her breasts moving slightly as her lungs powered in air and released it. Andrea’s eyes fluttered shut as Miranda kissed the back of her shoulders and gently, oh, so, gently moved her hair out of the way and swept along the nape of her neck with ghosting fingertips and then with soft lips. Her eyes flashed open when she felt Miranda’s teeth sink into the soft flesh of her shoulder. Andrea’s eyes locked on Miranda’s as she sucked where she had bit down. Andrea felt tongue and teeth, hot and wet, and her pussy spasmed as Miranda fucked her with her eyes in the mirror.  
  
Miranda drew away from Andrea and her own eyes fluttered shut a moment. Andrea sucked in a lungful of air at the most fantastically hot vision she had never dared dream to exist: Miranda Priestly was visibly turned on because of and with Andrea Sachs in the mirror. Opening her eyes again Miranda pinned Andrea’s brown orbs with her crystal blue ones. Her hands blindly finding and releasing the catch and zipper on Andrea’s skirt. She let it flutter to the ground before she hooked her fingers in Andrea’s panties and lowered them to the floor as well. Holding Andrea’s hand for balance she encouraged her to step out of them. She stood in open admiration of Andrea’s body. Miranda stood back and her eyes flittered from the reflected Andrea to the flesh and blood Andrea in front of her. It was all that Andrea could do to stay standing as she watched Miranda so openly looking at her for pleasure. Every time Miranda’s gaze matched with Andrea’s her pulse beat a little faster.  
  
“Do you trust me, Andrea?”  
  
The question hung in the silence as Miranda hovered with her arms wrapped around Andrea. It was almost an intimate posture both sexually and almost relationship wise between them. Yet Miranda was fully clothed and Andrea had not touched her and their relationship up until this time had consisted of no more than work and odd fashion discussions in her office.  
  
Andrea felt this question like a dangerous warning. She liked the delicious throb it gave her between her legs, much like the first and second notes leading her here tonight.  
  
Miranda had made her life a living hell.  
  
Miranda could have made her life a lot worse.  
  
Miranda had just touched her in the most sensuous way she had ever been touched.  
  
Andrea wanted it. Andrea wanted Miranda’s mouth and hands on her. She wanted to know where this path lead to. She knew that Miranda could have made her life a lot worse than it ever was. She knew that in the last several weeks she and Miranda had been engaging in ever more friendly interactions at the office. Pop quiz and final exam—the words flashed through Andrea’s head once more. Andrea realized that the pop quizzes had been a courtship, a foreplay of sorts, carried out over the weeks leading up to this final exam. The second bright spark of knowledge was that the only question on this exam was whether it was what Andrea wanted. Did she choose the cerulean passability or the red leather mystery? Did she accept Miranda as her lover or not? Did she trust her?  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Miranda’s hands reached forward along the belt and unhooked it. She wrapped Andrea’s arms behind her back with the belt before securing it with the buckle once more. Andrea watched with fascination as Miranda completed this process swiftly and stood back to enjoy what she saw. Andrea could see how her arms disappeared behind her. She could feel the press of the leather into the flesh of her upper arms, much better than the tease of it on her hips. She thought her nipples were hard enough to cut glass as she was pinned open leaving her nipples aching to be touched. She did not really see what Miranda saw and this time she wanted to.  
  
Miranda slowly turned Andrea around until she was facing her. Her lips were suddenly on Andrea’s and she pulled her arms against the belt wanting to hold Miranda’s face. It was a fast and passionate kiss filled with desire. Panting for breath, Miranda stepped close to Andrea reaching around her and touching the belt lovingly. Andrea simply tried to stay on her feet as she felt the heat of Miranda’s clothed body all the way up and down her own naked form.  
  
“Just as beautiful as I imagined.” Miranda said into the shell of Andrea’s ear. Her knees buckled at the silky tones in her ear and she nearly fell. “Take a look, Andrea.” Andrea turned to look at Miranda looking at her in the mirror. It felt as if she was seeing herself through Miranda’s eyes because this was beautiful.  
  
Looking at herself and watching Miranda’s face in the mirror distracted her thoroughly. It was not until she felt Miranda’s fingertips slip up and down and back through her wetness did she actually realize this was going to happen. Her knees nearly gave out again and she tore her eyes away from the reflection and rested her head on Miranda’s shoulder. Even with eyes closed she could see the image of Miranda watching her belted arms and she could feel her fingertips in her wet sex.  
  
“Kneel down.” Miranda said gently and joined her.  
  
Andrea could not touch Miranda but she could lean into her and try not to scream too loudly in her ear. The idea of Miranda fingering her while watching her in the mirror was such an incredible turn on that Andrea knew she wouldn’t last very long at all.  
  
“Let me in, Andrea.”  
  
Widening her knees, Andrea did just that and Miranda slipped against her sex causing Andrea’s eyes to flutter as she gasped in pleasure.  Miranda’s clothed body slid against her naked skin as she pumped into Andrea.  The older woman’s breath hitching from the image they created in the mirror as she fingered Andrea into a panting mess. Andrea leaned her head back and closed her eyes imagining the scene in her head as it was happening and losing herself into it. Her hair hung down alternately covering the belt on her arms and revealing it. Andrea began thrusting her hips onto Miranda’s fingers. When Andrea heard Miranda’s breath catch in her ear, she nearly came from the thought of this turning on Miranda. When the waves of her orgasm washed over her Andrea shook on trembling knees until she could not hold herself up anymore and then she leaned forward collapsing on Miranda. Her free hand came up and held Andrea but her other hand simply stilled where she touched Andrea intimately.  
  
“Do you know how beautiful you are, Andrea?”  
  
With precision, Miranda moved into Andrea once, twice, three times causing Andrea to cry out and suddenly come again, spilling wetness and release onto Miranda’s hand. With no other way to touch Miranda, her mouth opened and closed her teeth digging into the shoulder of Miranda’s shirt. When Miranda pulled away, Andrea moaned and shook with the loss. Miranda reached around her and gently unhooked the belt and let it fall behind Andrea. She circled her arms around the younger woman and held her trying to massage her shoulders. Andrea immediately wrapped her arms around Miranda crying out in pain as she did so. Her arms had been pinned rather tightly in one position for some time and it was not right to expect them to be ready for such an embrace.  
  
Pulling away and standing up, Miranda reached to support Andrea to her feet. “Will you lie with me?” She turned and looked at the couch. Nodding Andrea got up and took the proffered hand.  


 

THE END

 

 

…

 


	2. Tripping Out the Fashion Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-post from LJ.
> 
> Summary: Crack + Kink + Mirandy + Mirror + Collar + Snoop Dogg + Dogg Pound + Coming Out
> 
> Kink: Collars + Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Bandwidthlimit (Thanks!!!) 
> 
> Original A/N: This has been sitting in my computer waiting to be written for months. After Afro-Dyte’s post on DWP for the IBARW I remembered it and wrote it up. Well, I started to write it up… it just took me a month…

**_Trippin’ Out the Fashion Gala_**  
  
The large couch in the study at the end of the hall faced a mirror. If that mirror could talk it would tell some tales indeed, ones that would steam up any room and cause any collar to suddenly feel too tight. Reflections show us what we want to see and what we don’t want to see. They reveal fantasy and truth in the same measure. From the first of their story this mirror would show that Andrea was totally and irrevocably Miranda’s. From the first look at the red belt, to the sinking of teeth into flesh while locking eyes, to the tightness of the belt tying her arms, and ultimately to Miranda possessing her so completely on the floor in front of the mirror.  
  
Most recently the mirror would tell the tale of Miranda’s ultimate claim.  
  
***  
  
Andrea came home from the Mirror offices dog-tired and if it wasn’t their anniversary, she would have simply crawled under the covers in her clothes and slept like the dead. As it was their anniversary she made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. The house was empty this evening as the girls had been sent to their father’s and Cara had been given the afternoon and evening off. Andrea sat in a stupor sipping her coffee at the breakfast table. She was idly drawing circles and other nonsensical shapes on the discarded newspaper from the morning. Hoping the caffeine would kick in soon, Andrea slowly made her way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She shed her clothes and slipped into the shower.  
  
The refreshing power of the water on her skin and the caffeine coursing through her veins were able to revive her and by the time she was running the dry towel over her skin her mind was sparked with ideas for her evening with Miranda. She slipped into an outfit Miranda had picked for her a year ago. She stayed barefoot with her favorite anklet. Their first time together had been in the study at the end of the hall so Andrea thought it would be fitting to return there for their anniversary. A bowl of strawberries was put on ice as was a bottle of Miranda’s favorite champagne. A blanket was laid out along the back of the couch for later. Andrea hoped that if she played her cards right they wouldn’t be leaving the couch when all was said and done.  
  
Miranda came home to find her lover already dressed in a familiar outfit—one she had chosen for her a year ago. The sight of her lover standing and looking at herself in the mirror complete with glass of champagne immediately flooded her brain with pleasant memories of the last year effectively pushing out all of her stress from the day. Placing her small package on the side table next to the couch she turned to watch her lover swaying her hips in the mirror. She was glad that she had chosen to wear the outfit she had worn the year before as well. It gave a whole new meaning to ‘lucky shirt.’  
  
Miranda approached Andrea from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist settling her white skin against the red leather of her favorite belt. “Good evening, dear.” Miranda said kissing Andrea’s cheek and looking into her eyes in the mirror.  
  
Nuzzling back into her Andrea hummed. “Happy anniversary.”  
  
Taking the champagne glass from her lover Miranda took the final sip and set the glass to the side. “How will we ever  celebrate?” Miranda asked as she unhooked the red belt from Andrea’s waist.   
  
“I have no idea.” Andrea said as she turned to face Miranda. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Andrea walked Miranda back to the couch until her knees hit the leather and they fell together onto the cushions. Kissing along her jaw and then down her neck, Andrea pulled back and unbuttoned Miranda’s blouse so that she could unhook her bra and worship her lover’s body. When Miranda was begging for more and circling her hips up into Andrea she rose up and kneeled down between her lover’s legs. She slowly ran her hands up underneath Miranda’s skirt and hooked her fingers in Miranda’s panties. Lifting up Miranda helped Andrea to free her sex. Hot hands firmly opened Miranda’s thighs and then Andrea lowered her face to Miranda’s desire.  
  
Miranda looked at her lover’s eyes as she began to lick slow circles around her clit. Those adoring brown orbs were always delicious to get lost in, but Miranda couldn’t help but flicker her eyes to the reflection in the mirror of Andrea’s posture and Miranda’s undone state. She bucked her hips harder into Andrea’s face at the sight and was rewarded with three of Andrea’s fingers. Miranda lifted her leg up propping it on Andrea’s shoulder. She moaned at the image in the mirror showing her how open and willing she was for her lover. The red leather belt forgotten on the floor caught her eye and fueled her memories.  
  
_Andrea naked except for that belt_. “Oh. Andrea.” She moaned remembering and feeling her lover’s fingers. Andrea’s arms pinned by the red leather of the belt in the reflection of the mirror as Miranda fucked her just the way Andrea was doing now with her fingers and tongue. “And… uh, Andrea.” Miranda’s breaths were coming in short pants as she thrust her hips forward riding Andrea’s attentions.  
  
“Look at me, Miranda.” Andrea pulled back and pinned Miranda with her eyes. She slowly added a fourth finger as she continued to build Miranda’s passions higher and higher. “Look at me, watch me make you cum.” Andrea lowered her mouth once Miranda’s blue eyes locked on hers.  
  
The mirror was part of this, but every now and then Andrea claimed her lover this way, making her look at her instead of the reflection. It was hot to see Miranda fighting to focus. Even if she lost the battle—the focus was still on Andrea as it was only Miranda watching in the mirror getting lost in their sex together.   
  
Eyes locked on each other Andrea sped up the pace of her thrusting. She sucked on her clit just the way that always made Miranda crash over the edge. She couldn’t believe what a fantastically sexy year they had embarked on the night Andrea chose the red belt over the cerulean one. They had been constant in their passion for each other as they worked together through various hurdles impacting them. With one last thrust Andrea held her fingers as deep as she could go as she sucked one last throb on Miranda’s clit. One blink of big brown eyes and Miranda’s body arched into the pause and then shook violently. Andrea kept her fingers inside her lover as she climbed her body and curled into Miranda’s side. In a hot breathy mess, they fell to the side. They were both still almost fully clothed and overheated.  
  
Catching glimpses of each other curled together with Andrea’s hand still buried between Miranda’s thighs in the mirror they calmed for a moment, their passion building.   
  
***  
  
They lay for a while basking in the feeling of togetherness that was an addictive drug for each of them. Sweet nothings were whispered. Clothes became uncomfortable. Kisses flowed from passionate to frenzied. Hands caressed and undid zippers, clasps and buttons until they were naked and sliding skin to skin against each other.   
  
Encouraging Andrea to sit up, Miranda sat behind her. Moving her hair from her neck and kissing all along her shoulders and neck she gave her lover the shivers. Andrea’s rosy pink nipples were erect and begging for Miranda’s hands to tend to them. Miranda teased her hands around Andrea’s sides tickling her ribcage gently and causing Andrea to gasp and wriggle away. She didn’t go very far; however, as Miranda closed her legs along the side of Andrea’s body tightly. She stilled watching Miranda in the mirror as she leaned reaching over the couch edge to her small bag on the table. Miranda managed to keep the item hidden from her lover despite avid eyes on her reflection and as she fidgeted with a loose bag and then small box.  
  
Returning to her position behind her lover, Miranda placed the item behind herself and resumed her kisses along Andrea’s neck and shoulders. Andrea loved the image in the mirror of Miranda Priestly’s bent head and ivory forelock peppering her with kisses. Sitting up again they locked eyes for a long moment just basking in the lovely image of their naked bodies together on the couch. Then Miranda smiled a mischievous smile and began to pull Andrea’s hair into a ponytail that she twisted up into a knot. Her eyes sought out Andrea’s questioning ones as she reached behind herself and pulled forward a red piece of leather. Andy tilted her head confused that Miranda had brought home a red leather mini-belt.  
  
Andrea broke into a bright smile and her eyes gleamed as Miranda brought it up in front of her neck. A red leather collar that sparkled in the light of the room was being attached to her neck by the exquisite fingers of her lover. Miranda let her fingertip trace along the front of Andrea’s throat and tease at the leather and diamonds. Andrea reached up behind her stretching her body forward and her breasts jiggling as she did. She dug her hand into Miranda’s hair and turned to pull her into a deep kiss. Miranda’s hands snaked around to cup Andrea’s breasts as the kiss deepened pinching and rolling her pebbled nipples between her finger and thumb.   
  
Gasping for air, Andrea broke from the kiss and looked at their reflection again. The red leather collar, diamonds, Miranda’s hands on her breasts and her face flushed with desire causing another gush between her legs. Miranda looked into Andrea’s face taking in the image of her lover studying her in the mirror. She gently pulled back on Andrea until she was lying back against her on the couch. Their propped position was lovely in the mirror and Andrea knew that Miranda would be able to see her wetness in their reflection as her legs fell open.  
  
Miranda continued to tease Andrea’s nipples a while longer before she lowered one slender hand down her torso. Andrea arched into her touch as she saw the collar, one hand on her breast and the other sliding to her pussy. Miranda shifted her leg so that Andrea knew what she wanted. Hooking her leg up over Miranda’s opened her even more so that they could both see her sex spread and wet for her lover’s fingers. Miranda stroked two fingers down into her wetness as Andrea watched her. Spreading her wetness up and around her clit Miranda teased her with slow strokes and circles. When Andrea was moaning and begging Miranda for more with whimpered pleas she finally rewarded Andrea with two and then three fingers.  
  
“Look at us.” Miranda whispered in her ear.  
  
Through eyes clouded over with desire Andrea watched. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched Miranda moving into her and felt a hard pinch on her nipple. She moaned when she looked at Miranda’s face studying her so lovingly and intently. Andrea lowered her hand down her own torso and began circling her clit with her fingers as Miranda continued her steadily passionate motions. When Andrea felt the wet heat of Miranda’s sex pushing against her ass from behind as she began thrusting up against her, she closed her eyes losing herself in the sensations of her orgasm as it built and overtook her.  
  
Calming down Andrea lay against Miranda and reached up behind her to stroke Miranda’s cheek. Watching in the mirror Andrea saw how Miranda leaned into her touch and then turned to kiss her hand. She drew her fingers away from Andrea who shuddered when they separated and then she gently held her caressing her skin. They lay for many long moments until Miranda gently nudged Andrea to sit forward again. Miranda settled behind her wrapping her arms around her stomach as she settled her head on Andrea’s shoulder.  
  
“This year is going to be different, Andrea.”  
  
Brown orbs locked on blue in the mirror.  
  
Brown eyes shut in surrender. The year had been an up and down roller coaster for them, but the biggest stumbling block had been the public nature of their relationship—or rather the steadfastly clandestine nature of their relationship. Changing jobs, maintaining separate residences, talking to the twins, talking to Andrea’s parents had all been bumps in the road, but they were nothing compared to the constant edge of not having a public relationship.  
  
They had discussed it. Fought about it. Tabled it for later.  
  
But never had Miranda promised a change. Until now.  
  
Brown eyes opened slowly and questioned blue for further explanation.  
  
“Come with me on Saturday to the MTV event for fashion and music figures of change.” Miranda kissed Andrea’s neck and brought a hand up across Andrea’s chest to settle two fingertips on the collar. “Wear this. We’ll be at the center table.”  
  
Andrea’s words failed her and she just nodded at the reflection of her and Miranda in the mirror. Seeing this Miranda also nodded and kissed Andrea’s shoulder once more. A few kisses and some eye fucking in the mirror and Miranda sealed her promise by sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of Andrea’s shoulder just as she had done a year before.  
  
***  
  
Andrea was dressed in a simply elegant cream gown, her hair up and a gloriously happy smile on her face. She had not been to an event like this in many months. She had left Runway in order to be with Miranda, but she did miss a little bit of the glitter. Enjoying it as a guest instead of as an assistant was pleasantly different. She made sure to talk to whoever Miranda introduced her to, but soon enough they had drifted off in separate directions talking to various musicians and fashion figures that had been change makers over the last 30 years. Andrea had chuckled when she had learned that she and Miranda were seated at the center table with Snoop Dogg and certain members of the Dogg Pound. Never in a million years would she have figured that her flight from Ohio would land her at the center table as a guest with Snoop Dogg.  
  
No one asked about the collar, but they eyed it with no small amount of hidden curiosity and a flicker or two of jealousy. Andrea smiled whenever she caught the quick eye movement and her eyes sought out Miranda in the crowd.  
  
***  
  
A quiet, “Andrea” from across the room was all the call that the brunette needed. Miranda turned from her conversation with Snoop Dogg. “Oh, there you are.” She kissed Andrea on the lips and then turned to Snoop. “There you see. Top dollar.”  
  
Andrea felt a flush as Snoop’s table mates all made various noises that included barks and calls of, “That’s the shizzz!” and “Oh, she got you man! She got you.” and “That’s hawt, yo!!!”  
  
Her lips tingled from the very public kiss that Miranda had just given her. Her ears burned from the obviously openly sexy comments from Snoop Dogg’s Dogg Pound members, and the sudden flash of cameras blinded her.  
  
Un-phased Miranda stepped close putting her hand on Andrea’s waist and then fingering the collar. “Snoop was just telling me about his song with the gold flea collar.” Miranda winked at her. “I told him that I could beat that.” Miranda kissed her again and the cameras clicked until they were smoking. She returned to Snoop. “What do you think?”  
  
“She’s fine. Miranda. Sexy, sexy.”  
  
“Oh yes. She’s mine.” Miranda said and looked around at the cameras and to those who were nearby. Andrea’s eyes went wide and then fluttered closed as Miranda’s hand dipped lower than her waist until it was cupping her ass. Andrea had wanted them to go public, but she would have never thought that she would come out to LBC’s Dogg Pound first and foremost.  
  
Snoop Dogg snapped his fingers and his companions stood up and encouraged the cameras back to the periphery. As they returned she heard them making more comments. Snoop joined them and pretty soon a little song had emerged. It was a familiar beat and Andrea could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she recognized a wholly new version of Snoop Dogg’s own, “Still A G Thing.” Andrea was glad that she had already talked to her parents, because this(?!?) would be very, very hard to explain otherwise. She was also glad that the twins had always thought she was cool for keeping her mom up on more current popular culture. Coming out at an MTV event with Snoop Dogg as serenade agent and announcer—that was keeping their mom on top of popular culture!  
  
_“Top dollar with the red leather collar_  
Tripping out the fashion gala  
(Priestly)  
  
Top dollar with the red leather collar  
Tripping out the fashion gala  
(Priestly)  
  
It’s like 4 and to the 5 and to the 6 and to the 7  
I never knew that Priestly was going to heaven  
Well, how ya been? Where ya been and what it look like?  
Her game trump tight especially with this hottie like  
  
Priestly’s getting crazy  
And she’s the editor that slays me  
Ridin’ ‘round town layin’ game down like Goldie  
And I remember what she has shown me  
  
Top dollar with the red leather collar  
Tripping out the fashion gala  
(Priestly)”  
  
Andrea pulled back and her eyes searched Miranda’s blue ones which were twinkling with mischief. She wrapped her arm around Miranda so that they were standing in the typical couple pose even though they were anything but the typical couple. Leave it to Miranda Priestly to come as a guest to a music event and then to outshine the others. Also leave it to Miranda Priestly to get into a contest of one-ups-manship with Snoop Doggy Dogg and match him. Andrea couldn’t help the ear to ear smile that she sported for the rest of the function. She also couldn’t help straddling Miranda in the limousine before the driver could even pull away from the curb.  
  
This year certainly was going to be different.  
  


****

**_The End_ **

****

****

**_…_ **


End file.
